


The Rest of My Life

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [50]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years down the line, Danny and Steve are still right by each other's side. </p><p>***Now with chapter 2***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Actual holidays were always immense, full-family affairs, which these days meant at least 50 people all jostling around each other in a space never meant to hold that many. Danny loved it, no matter how much he complained, but the Sundays when it was just him, Steve, the kids and grandkids were definitely more relaxing.

He headed outside to the chairs still positioned by the water, dropping down into the one next to his husband. Steve, finally turning his eyes away from the group playing in the ocean, grinned at him. "Grace kicked you out of the kitchen, didn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Danny said easily, leaning back. He hadn't been kicked out. He'd been gently nudged out, Grace's husband Lee sending him sympathetic looks as the younger man obediently chopped whatever vegetables Grace pushed in his direction. Her great-grandmother, Danny knew, would be proud. "I'm simply exercising my seniority in order to get out of cooking."

"Sure you are." Steve hooked an arm around Danny, tugging him closer.

Danny obliged, shifting enough that he leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. His knee ached a little, along with his hip, but when you were their age a few aches certainly weren't news. "Nahele called while I was in there. He said they won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, but they'll be over next week no matter what he has to do."

"Just so long as that doesn't include any actual crime." There was a smile in Steve's voice. "Though we technically don't work with the HPD anymore, it'd be an awkward discussion to have with Pua next time he's over for dinner."

"Plus, you know, the whole breaking the law thing. Though I did mention it." Danny watched as Brandon guided Danielle, Grace's oldest, through the butterfly swimming stroke – she'd Googled it somehow, and decided she wanted to learn – while her younger brother Lucas clung to Brandon's back like a monkey. It was a beautiful sight, and Danny slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture or two (or five, but since Brandon was going to be in med school in San Francisco that fall he felt fully justified).

"I got some earlier you'll want to see," Steve said, not commenting about the multiple photos. "They got distracted by a water fight."

"Of course they did." Danny squeezed his husband's leg. "None of your actual DNA is in any of them, but they're all still somehow so clearly related to you it's ridiculous."

"Hey, I haven't gotten in a fight in _weeks_ ," Steve insisted, ignoring the fact that they'd both finally officially _retired_ the year before meant that amount of time should be far longer. Plus, you know, the fact that the idiot was turning _60_ next year. "Besides, what else was I supposed to do? The guy was on something, and paranoid enough he was about to shoot the clerk." 

See? This was what happened when you married a superhero. "You're a Neanderthal. You'll probably still try to beat bad guys up with your walker when we both end up in a nursing home." The thought didn't stress Danny out nearly as much as it would have at one point, which was probably a worrying sign for the few vestiges of sanity he had left. "Though I will admit, I haven't had to give you an organ in a few years. So there's that."

Steve chuckled. "I _knew_ I'd be hearing about that forever."

"One of the few times in our shared life together when you've actually been correct." Though memories were supposed to run together as you got older, he still remembered that day – the gunshots, emergency landing, surgery, and everything else – the same way he remembered all the other times he'd been terrified for Steve's life. The fact that there _had_ been a "forever," after all that, was something he was grateful for every single day of his life.

Not that he told Steve that, at least all the time. No need for the man to get a swollen head. "Though I'm still way ahead of you when it comes to the generous donation of vital body parts. You owe me, McGarrett."

"Hey, I'm always happy to—"

Danny whacked his leg. "Not near the grandkids, asshole."

"All I was about to say was I'm happy to give you a hand whenever you need it." Now, he could hear Steve's grin. "I don't know where your filthy mind was going."

"I hate you," Danny grumbled, even though they both knew that was really code for "I love you." "And I'm serious. Liver aside, do you know how many times I've donated blood to you over the years?" Technically, most of those times could have just as easily been someone else's blood - the hospital had some ready for just that purpose - but Danny took care of the people who were his. It might have taken him a few years to figure it out, but Steve had always, _always_ been his. "And that's even _after_ you developed some rudimentary self-preservation - I can't imagine how much of it I would have lost if you'd stayed the same lunatic you were when we first met."

"I never would have done that to you." Steve's voice was suddenly gentle as he pressed a kiss against Danny's hair. "Though, technically, I was first in the 'great organ exchange,' as you call it."

"Oh, really?" He shifted enough so he could look up at Steve's face. "I'd love to hear your explanation for that one."

Steve's expression was soft. "You had my heart from almost the very beginning, Danno."

Danny's chest tightened. "You ridiculous sap." He stretched up for a kiss, then leaned his head back against Steve's shoulder. "You should write for Hallmark. I'm getting sugar in my teeth just listening to you."

Steve just chuckled again. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had assumed this was a one shot, but when it comes to these two I'm often proven wrong.

For a long time, Steve never imagined himself getting old. Being a SEAL meant the odds were already stacked against him, and he knew most of the other people on his team had families they needed to get home to. They deserved a chance to grow old so much more than he did, and he lived his life trying to make sure as many people as possible got that chance.

When he did think about it, on those rare occasions when his brain could no longer manage to avoid the thought, he thought it would probably be lonely. It wasn’t a surprising future - most of his life had been that way, after all - but it only added to his belief that dying before he got there wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

He’d never been so glad to be so wrong.

“Grandpa Steve!” Lucas made a flying leap at Steve, certain as always that he’d be safely caught. Steve managed it, though his muscles protested a little more than they would have once upon a time, and Lucas immediately threw his arms around his neck. “Tell Mom I can spend the night with you and Grandpa Danno. I’ll even be good and go to bed on time because I know how old you guys are.”

“Sorry, buddy.” Steve pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Tomorrow's Monday, and you've still got school for a few more weeks.”

Lucas groaned theatrically, dropping his head down against his arm. “School is boring and _stupid_.”

“Uh oh, you’re in for it now,” Danny said lightly, coming back into the kitchen with Grace. “Now you’re going to get Grandpa Steve’s patented ‘science is awesome’ speech.”

“Science _is_ awesome,” Steve said firmly, handing Lucas back to his mother before he pressed a kiss against her cheek as well. “Which I can explain to you in more detail next weekend, if your Mom’s nice enough to let you and Danielle stay over.”

Danielle, who had been carrying things out to the car with her dad and Brandon, immediately hurried back into the room. “Can we, Mom?” she asked excitedly. “Please? Grandpa Danno said he’s going to show me how to make crepes.”

Grace shot both Danny and Steve an amused look. “Have you two been conspiring with my children?”

Danny grinned, giving her his own kiss. “Maybe a little.”

She smiled. “Troublemakers, all of you.” Then she pretended to think about it for all four of them to start up the chorus of “please” before nodding. “We’ll have to double-check with your father, but I think we can probably manage to make it happen.”

The chorus of cheers followed them outside as Danny and Steve helped get the kids in the car. There were three or four more rounds of hugs from everyone, confirmation that the kids could indeed sleep over next weekend, and finally Danny, Steve and Brandon waved them off as the car pulled away down the street.

Once they were out of view, Brandon grinned at them both. “So, Dad, how likely is it you can keep Danno distracted for the next half hour or so while I sneak in one last swim before it gets dark?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “You were in the water most of the day with your niece and nephew!’

“Playing and teaching. I loved it, but there’s a big difference between that and a real swim,” Brandon said cajolingly, deploying his puppy dog eyes to full effect. “It’s been more than a half hour since we ate, I promise I’ll be out of the water before it gets too dark to see, and we won’t mention the fact that I’ve graduated college and can technically swim whenever I want.”

Steve grinned. The Williams’ sass, it turned out, was stronger than a mere thing like genetics. “You know he’s right, Danny,” he said, all of them carefully avoiding bringing up the fact that the real reason Brandon had been getting in so much swimming the last few months was that the water wasn’t going to be the same in San Francisco.

Danny gave his long-suffering sigh. “It’s your fault, you know. You infected them with that whole freakish love of the water that you have.”

Brandon grinned, dropping a kiss on both their cheeks before heading into the house. “You can always come with us, Danno.”

“Not a chance,” Danny called after him. “I’m still the sane one in this family.” They both stayed where they were, watching him go. Once the door shut behind him, Danny gave a sigh that was a hell of a lot more melancholy than the last one had been. “Why did our child have to be so smart he got accepted into one of the best med schools in the nation? And why did it have to be in _San_ _Francisco_?”

“I know.” Steve took Danny’s hand in his, already making plans for swinging as many plane tickets as he could afford. “But he’ll come back when he’s done. Grace did.”

“Yeah.” His voice was still too sad. “No way I’m going to get that lucky twice.”

Steve squeezed his hand, looking over at his husband. “Then we’ll depend on my luck.” He smiled. “Ever since I met you, it’s given me everything.”

Danny met his eyes, expression softening. “You really are feeling sappy today, aren’t you, babe?”

Steve gave him a quick, gentle kiss. “I blame you.”

Slowly, Danny started to smile. “I can deal with that.”

Hand in hand, they walked into the house together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
